une aventure formidable
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno, minifics :: Rosée et un devoir de rédaction à faire : Raconte une aventure formidable que tu voudrais vivre. 2nd drabble : les petites filles modèles, est-ce que ça existe seulement ? MàJ, 3e: une poupée, un lien.
1. une aventure formidable

**Titre : **Une aventure formidable  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages : **Yoko Tsuno, Pol Pitron, Rosée-du-matin  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note :** Amis lecteurs d'outre-frontière, s'il vous plaît : j'aurais besoin de savoir ; quel système de notation utiliserait une école primaire internationale en Belgique ? barème sur 10, lettres de A à E, autre ? – je n'arrive pas à trouver ce renseignement en ligne.  
**Thèmes : **"rosée" et "ni anime ni manga" pour 31 jours (29 juillet 06) pour - non posté là-bas à cette date pour cause de vacances loin d'internet  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Question rituelle que la maman active mais responsable pose au baby-sitter en rentrant d'une longue journée de travail :  
« Alors, elle a été sage?  
- Comme une image ou une poupée de porcelaine. Sauf qu'elle a eu un B en rédaction et pour moi ça méritait un D !  
- Allons donc ?  
- « Raconte une aventure formidable que tu voudrais vivre. »  
- Hé bien ?  
- Elle voulait aller dans un grand parc d'attractions ! avec ses amies – et moi en baby-sitter – pour faire du Grand Huit et se goinfrer de barbe-à-papa. » déclare Pol, incarnation de la Dissertation Bafouée. Ce qui tombe complètement à plat...  
Yoko en rit presque :  
« Et pourquoi pas ? Si on pouvait se libérer le week-end prochain, tu pourrais lui faire plaisir…  
- Mais enfin ! cette gamine a voyagé dans les étoiles, dans le passé, a vu des dragons, des gens bleus, des princesses impériales, des étoiles monstrueuses, des peintres givrés et j'en passe et des meilleures, et pour elle une fabuleuse aventure c'est d'aller au parc d'attractions ?  
- …Ça me semble raisonnable, à moi. Rosée du Matin reste une petite fille, et si je ne me trompe, pour ce devoir il était question de ce qu'elle _voudrait_ vivre d'excitant, pas de ce qu'elle a _réellement_ vu ? »


	2. un jeu d'enfant

**Titre** : pas vraiment un jeu d'enfant...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Yoko et Rosée du Matin  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Les petites filles modèles » pour Kiranagio (Noël 2009)  
**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

Yoko a cru que ça serait facile de devenir la mère de Rosée. Tant que c'était une petite fille perdue sur sa route qui avait besoin d'une grande sœur de procuration, le rôle était facile à tenir. Rosée était adorable et toujours obéissante, et câline. Mais maintenant qu'elle a vraiment entre les mains la responsabilité d'en faire une jeune fille bien, les choses deviennent plus difficiles. Leur relation de nouvelle mère à fille adoptives ne tombe pas du ciel, il leur faut la construire.

Même sans penser à tout le travail administratif que ça va lui demander pour rendre l'adoption et l'acquisition d'une nouvelle nationalité officielles, rien que le quotidien peut être semé d'embûches sur les plus petites choses.

Les petites filles modèles qui s'élèvent toutes seules, obéissent immédiatement, ne font jamais de caprice, ça n'existe pas ; élever une fillette pour de vrai est plus compliqué que de jouer à la poupée.

Yoko a alors une pensée émue pour sa propre maman, en imaginant combien elle-même, poupée préférée ou non, a dû être loin d'être une enfant modèle.


	3. je te confie quelque chose d'important

**Titre** : Ne m'oublie pas  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Yoko, Rosée et Poky  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Ce petit côté protecteur te va à merveille." »  
d'après Mimi-chan  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité **: faisons comme si _La Servante de Lucifer_ n'existait pas ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– Veille bien sur ma poupée, surtout, demande Rosée à Poky avant de suivre Yoko dans la navette de retour vers la Terre.

Poky promet gravement et embrasse son amie une dernière fois.

– Es-tu bien sûre de vouloir t'en séparer, Rosée ? s'inquiète quand même Yoko.

– Oui ! Poky dit qu'elle s'ennuie pendant tout ce très, très long temps où on est pas sur sa planète. Alors je lui prête Madame Chu. Elle sera une bonne maman pour elle, hein ?

– Certainement.

– Et comme ça elle ne m'oubliera pas !


End file.
